paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toby (Bulldog)
Toby is a English Bulldog and little brother to Rubble, Brozer, Bubble, and Roquelle. He was created by and belongs to SmokythePolicePup. Toby and his family were stray bulldogs living on the streets always looking for scraps. His big brother Rubble always looked after him when their parents searched for dinner. Sometimes, they went days without eating. One day, Rubble wandered off in search of food and ended up at the Lookout joining the PAW Patrol while his parents were left with the task of looking out for Toby in addition to searching for food. They taught Toby how to beg and eventually Toby proved he could survive on his own. With that, he went off in search of his older brother. Toby is a little bit smaller than Rubble and like him, has the white socks. The one main difference is that instead of a brown fur mixed with white, he has light gray fur mixed with white. Toby has hazel colored eyes. He is the type of pup who is always out to prove that he can survive on his own. Growing up, he was overprotected with Rubble watching him all the time and his parents feeding him. Once he was taught how to survive on the street, Toby did not want to look back. He hates it when people try to help him out. He likes doing things himself. He has a soft spot for his big brother because family is everything to him. By Me: *Rubble's Brother *I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Song Article) *Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare By Others: *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups Get A Booker *Pup Pup Memories Collabs: *Pups and the Sweet Meeting Random: *He is Rubble, Bubble, Roquelle and Brozer's little brother. *His girlfriend is Cherri. He met her on a trip to Mr. Porter's restaurant with Rubble. *Like his brother, he loves to dig. *He is around the same age as Smoky. *Due to him being the youngest, Toby wants to do everything himself to make his siblings see him as an equal and not just as a little brother. *As an adult, Toby tries to pupsit his nieces and nephews as often as possible since he and Cherri are struggling to have pups of their own. Friends: *His best friend is Rusty. *His other close friends are Smoky, Collin, and Bandit. Family: *Cherri- Girlfriend/Wife *Rubble- Brother *Kyla- Sister-in-law *Pyro- Nephew *Faith- Niece-in-law *Charcoal- Great Nephew *Tinder- Great Nephew *Cinder- Great Niece *Hope- Great Niece *Singe- Great Nephew *Boulder- Nephew *Snowcone- Niece-in-law *Chocolate- Great Nephew *Chip- Great Niece *Brownie- Great Niece *Pebble- Niece *Cameron- Nephew-in-law *Marble- Niece *Dodge- Nephew-in-law *Lance- Great Nephew *Ender- Great Nephew *Blossom- Great Niece *Teresa- Great Niece *Dozer- Nephew *Phalene- Niece-in-law *Garnet- Niece *Granite- Nephew *Brittany- Mother *Barks- Dad *Brozer- Brother *Bubble- Sister *Roquelle - Sister Does anyone think Toby is a good character? Yes! He's awesome No. Not your best (explain in the comments) Toby Request for RockytheEco-pup~.png|Toby----drawn by SunnyPuppy45 Icheriiandtoby.jpg|Toby kissing Cherri----Commission by Confetii The Party Pup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Relatives Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon pups Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Pups related to Rubble Category:Fanon characters Category:Younger Sibling Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Category:Rubble's Family Category:Rubble's family Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup